


only yesterday we were on the run

by hazthecoconut



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: A bit of drama, Bottom Harry, Humor, Louis does too tho, M/M, Many bad words in this be warned children, Top Louis, and he has a belly button piercing, but not a lot, harry curses a lot, harry is a little bitch, harry is weird, harry wears make up in this, im so bad at this, larry - Freeform, mentions of mpreg (as jokes), the ending is really bad I'm sorry!, umm what else, vine and meme preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazthecoconut/pseuds/hazthecoconut
Summary: this is the one for everyone who thinks plot twists only exist in books.they exist everywhere. even in the galaxy.at first, everything seems happy and cool, but then after a while, everything comes out in the wash.





	only yesterday we were on the run

**Author's Note:**

> i want to say thank you to shai for writing this very funny and actually one of my most favorite stories of mine.  
> harry will be talking about stuff like pregnancy and there will be some references to mpreg sometimes just bc im a mpreg hoe and it’s something normal for them in this universe, but there won’t be any mpreg. and there will be a joke that only people who watch Nicol Concilio on youtube will get. (also one of the things harry does in this is inspired by some girl that shared pictures of her with a fake bump out of styrofoam and said you could sneak in sweets into the cinema like this)  
> And yes, Louis drives drunk in this, but pls don’t drink and drive kids, it’s dangerous. Louis is just stupid in this one.

The buzzing coming from the alarm clock was getting on Harry’s nerves and he groaned loudly. He reached out for it with his arm without looking and turned it off.’’For fucks sake…’’, he mumbled and slowly got up. He absolutely hated mornings.  
Then he walked past the mirror and quickly looked at himself. Yikes. He shouldn’t have stayed up that long last night. Whatever.  
He quickly got dressed and styled his hair, then walked downstairs.

Downstairs, he grabbed the milk carton and drank out of it, but Gemma grabbed it from him.’’We have cups in this household, you should use them.’’. He looked at her.’’We also have toothbrushes in this household, you should use them.’’, he snapped back. His mother gasped in the background.  
’’Harold!’’.

He shrugged and took his bag, then put on his shoes. He already heard Louis’ honking outside.  
’’Bye, boring people.’’, he said and left.

  
When he sat down in the car, he leaned back and sighed loudly.’’I want to sleep.’’. Louis chuckled and drove away from the street.’’We can always sleep in class.’’, he said and shrugged, then eyed Harry for a moment.’’Why’re you so tired anyways?’’, he asked and reached to put his hand on his thigh. Harry sighed.

’’Stayed up too long last night.’’, he explained.’’Had to discuss which store sells cheaper-made makeup. The dollar store or Two Faced.’’, he said and Louis had to laugh.’’That means Niall will be tired today too so he might be leaving us alone a bit.’’, Harry smirked. Louis chuckled.’’Wouldn’t bet on it.’’, Louis said and looked at him.’’Sounds fun though, your little discussion.’’, he said and arrived, then parked in the school parking lot. He got out of the car and opened the door for Harry.

Harry got out and fixed his pants a bit. Louis kissed him and squeezed his bum a little, which led to Harry slapping his hand a bit. He fake-gasped.’’You really need to learn how to treat a lady, you rascal.’’, Harry said and smirked, then felt Louis sucking on his neck.

The curly head let out a loud moan to get everyone’s attention on them. He smiled innocently at everyone.’’Sorry, just two good looking fellas who love dick.’’, he spoke and blew them kisses while walking into the building, holding Louis’ hand. Louis let out a sigh as they got inside. He just loved his bitchy girlfriend (oh, boyfriend. whoops.) so much.

They walked to Harry’s locker and Louis waited for him to put on his makeup. He tapped his foot impatiently and looked at his watch. His boyfriend looked at him.’’Are you in a hurry?’’, Harry asked and put on his mascara. Louis sighed, which made Harry raise his brow.’’I think we still have a few minutes left.’’, Louis said and immediately pulled him with him after Harry closed his locker.

Both of them ended up making out with each other, Harry being pressed against the wall of an empty bathroom. Harry smirked into the kiss as Louis put his hand underneath the curly haired’s black see-through shirt, playing with the boy’s belly button piercing. He stroked over his skin gently. It was so soft since Harry always makes sure to use lotion. Louis loved the way his boyfriend’s skin always felt like velvet.

Since they accidentally went into the girl’s bathroom without noticing, they could hear a girl scream suddenly.  
Harry looked at her and rolled his eyes.’’Don’t piss your pants, Lilly. We’re all here for one reason: to get something out or our dicks or pussies. Whether it’s urine or cum doesn’t matter.’’, he said and Louis snorted loudly. She gasped and took her little purse with her and left. Harry sighed.’’Stupid females. Weird creatures.’’. Louis chuckled.’’You’re such a bitch.’’, he said and shook his head. He cupped Harry’s face and kissed him messily again, not hearing the bell ring. Harry did though, which is why he bit Louis’ lip in a painful way. Louis hissed, pulling away and touching his lip as he looked at Harry confusedly.’’Ring ring, you’re gonna be late for biology class, Tomlinson.’’, Harry said and sighed.’’Well, you’re going to be late too!’’, Louis said and Harry pushed him away, chuckling again.

Louis smirked and they went outside to an empty hallway. He pushed Harry against the lockers again and pressed his lips against his, just to make sure that Harry looks like he just made out with someone. Harry suddenly started to rub his leg against Louis’… until they suddenly heard a teacher clear their throat. They looked at her, not even surprised that they got caught.’’Aren’t you supposed to be in class?’’, she asked. Harry rolled his eyes. He kissed Louis’ cheek and saw the lipstick smeared all over his boyfriend’s face. Quickly, he wiped his own mouth to make sure at least his was clean even though it was Harry’s fault. Harry and his damn make up!

 _At least_ , Harry thought to himself, _I’m a clean, pretty one. Not the slutty one, who’s letting make up smears ruin his image_. He smiled and walked into his class room. Louis watched him walk away and the teacher was eyeing him.’’Go!’’, she exclaimed and Louis looked for his classroom, walking inside.

Everybody turned their heads and Louis smirked, walking to the back of the room. That’s where he always sits. Because no one ever notices that he secretly texts his buddies in class.

The girls all giggled and pointed at Louis.’’You have lipstick there!’’. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and put his hand on his lips.’’What?’’, he asked and the kid next to him snorted. Louis eyed him.  
A girl handed Louis her mirror. He looked into it and quickly rubbed the lipstick away. A guy in front of him rolled his eyes. Louis sighed and gave the mirror back then. That shit always happens to him.

.

  
Later that day in the break, Harry was lying on the stone stairs outside of their school where everyone always sits and chills out. He had his eyes closed and tried to relax until he felt someone standing next to him. And he already knew who it was, he didn’t even have to think for long. He sighed.’’Leave, you’re stopping the sun from making my skin look wonderful and bronzed, Horan.’’, he said and heard him tsk. Niall sat down next to him and Harry sat up too.’’Did you see Louis anywhere?’’, Harry asked. The blonde shrugged and looked around.’’Haven’t seen him.’’, he said and he looked back at his friend.

’’What time did you go to sleep last night?’’, he asked. Harry sighed.’’4 am, you fucker.’’, Harry answered and Niall laughed. They looked at each other.’’Two Faced is shit.’’, Harry started the discussion again.

Suddenly someone covered Harry’s eyes, which made the boy sigh. He leaned back, making a kissy face because he already knew that it’s Louis, who’s trying to steal a kiss from him. Louis kissed him and sat down next to them. He put an arm around his boyfriend, who looked at him now.’’You noticed the lipstick.’’, Harry chuckled. Louis looked at him and rolled his eyes a bit.’’Yeah, and I’m mad at you for not telling me.’’, he said and let him go.

Louis looked over at Niall.’’Hey, lad.’’. Niall smiled and waved.’’Hi, mate.’’, he replied and looked around.’’Party at Macy’s tonight.’’. Harry rolled his eyes.’’Another one? I’m not going. Not planning on having to take a pregnancy test again because I end up more drunk than ever and he’s lying next to me, panicking if he actually got his sausage up my butt.’’, he said and pointed at Louis, who fake-gasped.’’Come on, it’ll be fun!’’, Niall exclaimed and Louis nodded in agreement.’’Yeah, it will. Come on, Haz.’’, he said and grinned.’’I can stay sober if you want someone to take care of you.’’.

Harry laughed a bit.’’You’re saying I want someone to take care of me?’’, he asked and Louis nodded, raising a brow.’’I don’t need someone to take care of me. I will probably have to look after you idiot, since you always get in trouble when you’re drunk.’’. Niall giggled, watching them both. Louis looked at him, acting hurt.’’That is not true!’’.  
Eventually, Harry sighed and gave in.’’If anyone ends up pregnant or dead, I won’t ever go to a party again.’’. Louis high-fived Niall and grinned smugly, which made Harry laugh a little.’’We also have to hook up Niall’s lonely ass.’’, Louis said, which led to him getting his arm hit by Niall.’’What? It’s true!’’, he said and laughed. Harry nodded, supporting his boyfriend.’’Definitely.’’, he said and looked at Niall.’’Hey, what about Louis’ buddy Liam? You know him from your football games, right?’’, Harry suggested and asked Louis, who nodded.’’Boom, make babies.’’.

Louis chuckled loudly and looked over at Niall, who looked very not-okay with this situation.’’Liam should stop whispering sappy shit to me about his nervousness when Niall looks at him.’’, Louis said and snorted. But ironically, in that moment, Shawn walked past them and looked at Niall with a huge smile. The blonde immediately blushed, which led to Harry gasping.’’You have a crush on-’’, Niall covered Harry’s mouth so no one would hear it. Especially not Shawn, who was already walking away.’’Wawn?’’.

This made Louis smirk and he looked up to where Shawn went. Niall was trying to make Harry shut up while Louis stood up and ran to his destination.’’Hey, um.. Shawn!’’, he said loudly. Shawn turned around and smiled when he saw Louis. They knew each other from P.E. and always had some funny laughs.’’Hi, Louis.’’, he said.’’What’s wrong?’’. Louis shrugged and looked back to Niall and Harry to make sure they were still busy and Niall wasn’t following him.’’You know, you should go to Macy’s party tonight.’’, Louis said and smiled warmly.’’You… know the address, right?’’. Shawn nodded.’’Yeah, I was planning on going anyways.’’, he said and furrowed his eyebrows a little, still smiling.’’Why?’’, he asked.’’I just wanted to invite you since you know how cool Macy’s parties are.’’, Louis said and then they said bye. He watched Shawn walk off and fist-bumped himself mentally.

He walked back to Niall and sat down again.’’If you won’t end up with Liam, then you can still have Shawn.’’. Harry looked at Niall, who was very annoyed by the two of them now, and chuckled.’’He’s not excited, I think.’’, he said to Louis, who put his arm around his younger boyfriend again. They both smirked and looked at Niall.’’Why am I even friends with you?’’, Niall sighed.

  
Harry walked back home later and texted Louis that he should pick him up around 6pm. He opened the front door and sighed.’’Hello again, boring people.’’, he said and was about to close the door. That’s when his dad walked past him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry rubbed it off of his cheek and sighed.’’You’re having a date with our neighbor again?’’, he asked. His father was the one who sighed now.’’Not a date! We’re talking about the Thanksgiving event that happens every-’’.’’-stupid damn year.’’, Harry ended his sentence, which made his father smile. He ruffled Harry’s hair and left. Harry groaned.’’All the styling for nothing…’’.

Ever since they moved here, Harry noticed that his dad really liked their neighbor Tracy. She always came to visit them when they were new here and used to bring them food and presents. His father always said he wouldn’t even kiss her when he was drunk, but Harry shipped them for his own entertainment. Just because he knew his father would never actually start a relationship with her. He sighed and walked upstairs to get ready.

 .

Louis waited until it was 5:50pm to show up at their house. When he arrived, he honked and got out. He knew that Harry probably still isn’t ready, which was true. Harry looked out of the window and groaned loudly.’’Why the fuck are you so punctual!’’, he yelled, which made Louis laugh.

Harry quickly finished his make up and ran downstairs. He put on his shoes and grabbed his key. Gemma was about to grab a chocolate bar, when Harry stole it right in front of her. And then he left.

Louis heard Gemma’s yelling when Harry opened the door and furrowed his eyebrows a bit. He was standing next to his car, leaning against it while Harry walked towards him.’’What was that?’’, he asked and held Harry’s waist when he approached him. Harry laughed a bit and kissed him.’’Just my sister crying over this.’’, he said and held up the chocolate bar. He smirked and this time, Louis was the one to kiss him.’’Should we go?’’, Louis asked and opened the door for Harry. He walked over to the driver’s seat as soon as Harry was in the car and drove away.

Harry was fixing his shirt a bit and didn’t even care to put his seatbelt on (and he was also too lazy). He looked at himself in the rearview mirror after turning it into his direction. Of course, he knew that Louis hated whenever he did that because he was putting them in danger, but he didn’t really give a shit. He checked himself out and smirked smugly.’’Damn, you’re lucky to have such a gorgeous boyfriend like me.’’. Louis chuckled and nodded.’’More than lucky.’’, he said while adjusting the mirror again.

They arrived at the party and already saw Zayn vomiting onto the street. Harry leaned over and honked, even though Louis was the driver and rolled down his window.’’Hey, Malik! The party hasn’t even started!’’, he yelled and Zayn looked at them. He showed them his middle finger, which made Louis laugh loudly.

Louis parked a few houses away from Macy’s, since he didn’t want find someone’s puke on his windows after the party.

  
He got out of the car and opened Harry’s door, who got out of the car then and kissed Louis’ cheek as a thank you. He closed the door and then put his arm around Harry protectively and also to show off that this boy is his. They walked towards the house again and walked inside.

The music was quite loud and there was actually a lot of chaos already. Louis looked around and then at Harry.’’Where’s Niall?’’, he asked and held Harry securely. Harry shrugged, looking around also now.’’Wait a minute.’’, he said and pulled Louis with him. They walked into the bathroom and they could hear someone vomiting into the toilet. Harry raised a brow. Probably Niall right?

When they opened the cabin, they saw Liam. Whoops.’’Already drunk?’’, Harry asked and groaned. Liam held his thumb up as an answer and nodded, then continued puking. Harry looked at him and waited until he was capable of answering again.’’You know where Niall is?’’, he asked and watched Liam shake his head. Harry sighed, a bit frustrated. Louis sighed and walked out of the room with Harry. He followed him and held his wrist.

In the meantime, Niall was dancing with Shawn. They both smiled at each other and Shawn looked into Niall’s eyes.’’Your eyes are pretty.’’, he said, already a tad tipsy. Niall blushed and looked up at him.’’Th-Thanks…’’, he said shyly. Shawn grinned.’’How come we never really talked?’’, he asked and Niall shrugged, smiling a bit.’’I don’t know actually.’’, he said and eventually, Shawn pulled his handy out of his jeans pocket.’’Give me your number, I’ll text you.’’, he said. Niall widened a bit his eyes and his mind cheered loudly: YES!!!

Louis sighed and looked at Harry when they just couldn’t find Niall.’’Let’s drink. Niall’s probably still at home.’’, he said and shrugged. Harry nodded and they walked to the bar.’’What about your promise to stay sober?’’.

Well, two hours later, they were both super-drunk to the point where they couldn’t even stand anymore. That’s why Harry was sitting in Louis’ lap, both of them on the ground in some corner of the room. Louis was probably hard because Harry was sitting on his damn dick as they giggled every few seconds and watched the others dance their butts off. But then suddenly, a blonde walked over to them. And it was Niall.’’God, guys… you two are unbelievable.’’, he sighed, a bit annoyed that those two are his friends. Louis’ head snapped up and he looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows.’’Shut up, mate.’’, he slurred out. Harry looked at Louis, then Louis held him closer.’’You should also do a lap dance on me.’’, Louis said and smirked.

Harry smirked too and then started rotating his hips, giving him a bit of a lap dance. This didn’t really help Louis’ boner. But Niall decided to stop them then.’’Come on guys, it’s time for you to go home.’’, he said. Harry whined like a little child as a response.’’It’s not even midnight!’’, he protested, his words being more slurred out than actually spoken. Niall shook his head and Louis tsked.’’Leave us alone.’’, Louis said and held Harry close.’’You go make out with someone or something.’’.

Niall rolled his eyes and watched them make out heavily. What a great night.

.

  
The next morning, Harry woke up on Macy’s couch, Louis’ arm wrapped around him. He squinted his eyes open. _My head fucking hurts,_ he thought to himself. He turned around to see Louis, lying there and drooling in his sleep. Harry chuckled and suddenly hit his boyfriends’ ribcages with his elbows. Louis hissed and whined because he got woken up this suddenly.  
’’Good morning Prince Charming.’’, Harry said. Louis rolled his eyes and closed them again.’’Shh..’’, he whispered. He tried to sleep again, but Harry wasn’t quite okay with that and pushed him off the couch. When Louis felt that he must’ve hit the floor, he opened his eyes again and quickly sat up.’’What the fuck?!’’. Harry only watched him and laughed.’’Drive me home.’’, he commanded and looked at Louis, who was very annoyed now.’’Can’t you just come to my place?’’, he asked and sighed, standing up. He looked around and saw some others lying on the floor, snoozing and snoring.’’Why are we still here?’’, he asked and scratched his head. Harry shrugged.’’Must’ve fallen asleep.’’, he mumbled.

Harry got up too now and took Louis’ hand.’’Let’s drive to your apartment. I’ve changed my mind.’’. Louis noted and they walked out of the trashed house to his car. And yes, it was a good idea to park a few houses away from the party because his car was puke-free.

Louis sat down in the car with Harry and rested his head on the steering wheel. Harry looked at him and hit the back of his boyfriend’s head.’’Come on, drive, sleepy head.’’, he said and heard Louis groan.’’My head hurts.’’, the older one whined and looked over at Harry. Then, he started the car and drove away.

They arrived at the apartment after 10 minutes since it wasn’t that far away and took the elevator. When they were finally inside of the flat, Louis immediately lied down on the couch and Harry did too. Louis sighed and pulled his boyfriend close. He rested his chin on the curly haired’s head and grinned tiredly, closing his eyes.’’Go eat anything you want if you’re hungry. But not everything, okay?’’’, he said.’’I’m going to sleep all day.’’.

Harry chuckled and looked at Louis.’’Since when do I eat everything?’’, he asked, but Louis didn’t even hear the question anymore. He was already asleep. Harry sighed, caressing his boyfriend’s cheek and admiring him for a moment. Eventually, he closed his eyes too at some point. He only felt that Louis pulled him closer in his sleep and also he felt a leg wrapping itself around his.

They slept the whole day.

.

Harry woke up to Louis sipping on a coffee and sitting next to him. He looked at him.’’Hello.’’, Harry whispered. Louis smiled and caressed his younger boyfriend’s soft cheek gently.’’Hey…’’, he whispered back and continued sipped his coffee.’’Cooked breakfast.’’, he said and smiled.’’Did you sleep well?’’. Harry closed his eyes again.’’Yeah, but now _my_ head hurts.’’, he said and sighed. Louis pulled him into his lap and brushed his hair softly. Harry stayed quiet and just appreciated the touch.

Louis smiled softly and continued brushing his boyfriend’s curly hair and sighed, leaning back.’’Do you want to do anything today?’’, he asked.’’Maybe we could go to the movies tonight.’’. Harry nodded as reply and nearly fell asleep again.’’They’re playing a very cool movie.’’, I said. Louis chuckled because Harry was completely closing his eyes now.’’Don’t you want to eat breakfast?’’, he asked. Harry opened his eyes again.’’Yes… food.’’, he mumbled and sat up.

Harry got his breakfast and a kiss on the lips from Louis. He thanked him and munched on the delicious food while watching whatever was playing on tv. Suddenly, he remembered something.’’They don’t have sweets in the cinema, right?’’, I asked. Louis looked up and shrugged.’’I think they do, but you can’t bring the ones you love. At least not in the one that we always go to.’’, he said and looked at Harry.’’We could sneak in some snacks though.’’. Harry raised a brow.’’I think I have an idea.’’, he said and ate up.

Later on, they were walking through a convenience store and looked for a section where they often have some styrofoam. He found the perfect one and laughed.’’Perfect!’’, he said and held a rounder one up. He put it underneath his pullover and turned around to Louis, who instantly snorted and started laughing and shaking his head.’’That won’t work!’’, he whispered and calmed down from his laughing fit.’’Yes it will!’’, Harry protested.’’Love, c’mon. They won’t fall for it.’’, Louis said and chuckled. Harry only looked at him and pointed at the candy.’’Get some.’’, he said. Louis sighed and they chose a lot of candy they liked and bought it, Harry still keeping the thingy under his pullover Since it wasn’t a product, he could easily steal it and the alarm wouldn’t go off as soon as they leave.  
The cashier looked at them while they payed.’’Cravings?’’, she asked Harry and pointed at the sweets. Louis raised a brow. It works?

Harry only fake-smiled back at her and nodded.’’Oh yes.’’, he said and Louis was still trying to realize that his boyfriend is indeed a genius.’’His child is a really wild one, just like him.’’, I said and and fist-bumped Louis’ shoulder. Louis kicked Harry’s leg and Harry whimpered for a moment, which made the customer look at them confusedly. Harry quickly widened his eyes.’’I think the baby kicked!’’, he said and put his hand on his fake bump. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and the cashier and him exchanged looks. He didn’t say anything until Harry pinched his back.’’O-Ouch — right! That’s cool!’’, he said, not actually sure what to say.

Harry looked at Louis and Louis looked back at me and he acted like he was feeling for the kicks with his hand. The cashier cooed at them and they smiled. She gave them the candy and they walked outside. Harry looked at Louis with a big grin.’’See? I’m a good actor.’’, he said. Louis snorted and shook his head.’’No, you’re just crazy.’’, he said and held his hand.’’Come on, let’s go, my pregnant boyfriend.’’, he chuckled and walked to the next bus station with him.

Before they arrived there, Harry sneakily put the candy in the styrofoam thingy and put it back under his pullover. They took a bus and it was really filled. But when someone saw Harry with the bump, they quickly got up and let him sit there. Harry furrowed his eyebrows a bit at first, but then he got why they stood up. He smiled at them and sat down, sticking a tongue out towards Louis when the stranger turned away. Louis internally facepalmed himself. He looked at Harry, who was laughing at him.

Then they finally arrived at the cinema.’’I’m going to sneak the candies into the cinema like this and we’re gonna sit somewhere where no one sees us very well and then we can chill with our candies.’’, Harry said and then pulled Louis with him. At the cinema, they bought two tickets and then sat down, waiting until they’re being let inside.

Louis looked at him.’’Are you sure we’re not going to get caught?’’, he whispered and looked at him. Harry smiled and nodded.’’Just trust me.’’, he said and Louis leaned back with a sigh. Harry looked down at his middle.’’This thing feels heavy with the candies in it though, I hope they’re letting us in soon.’’.

Some people walked past them and cooed at them and some just smiled. Harry smirked.’’Look, everyone loves me, Louis.’’, he said. Louis looked at the people and rolled his eyes a little.’’No, they love your bump.’’, he said and snorted.’’I’m your only lover.’’. Harry kissed his cheek.’’Yes, you are. But I look gorgeous so it wouldn’t surprise me if they would fall for me too.’’, I winked and Louis rolled his eyes again. He really loves doing that.

They finally let everyone in and Harry whined.’’Do they really have to make all these stairs?’’, he asked. Louis laughed and ran up the stairs, running past his taller boyfriend. He chuckled and waved from the top of the stairs.’’Bye, bye!’’, he said and looked around, trying to find where they could sit. Harry groaned and then arrived upstairs too, looking for Louis. He walked over to him and sat down, looking at him.’’You’re a bastard.’’, he mumbled under his breath. Louis chuckled.’’And you’re a hoe.’’, he said and earned a slap on the cheek. He smirked and put his arm around Harry.

Harry looked at him and pouted.’’You won’t be getting any candy, sister.’’, he said. Louis chuckled and shrugged.’’At least I will get a piece of you tonight.’’, he smirked and winked at Harry, who was the one to roll his eyes now.

But after a while, Harry took his boyfriend’s hand. He pulled out some candy from underneath his pullover and handed a bag to Louis.’’Here, because I know you love them.’’, he said. Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s cheek as a thank you. He looked down at the candy and ate them while they played some trailers on the screen before the actual movie starts. Harry leaned back too.  
They were watching the movie, when Louis suddenly did the old ‘I have to yawn’-trick to put his arm around Harry. They both giggled and Louis pulled his boyfriend closer to him anyways and rested his head against his.

.

  
When they were back at home, the first thing they did was make out. Harry kissed Louis deeply and sat down in his lap. He smirked into the kiss and felt Louis smirking back. Speaking of Louis, he was busy with massaging Harry’s arse. He lied down and pulled his pants down and continued massaging the soft butt cheeks that his boyfriend was rubbing against his legs. Louis pulled away for a moment.’’Do you have to go home anytime soon?’’, he asked. Harry sighed.’’Yeah, I think very soon.’’, he said. Louis leaned down to kiss him on the lips again, smirking and then starting to kiss Harry’s whole body. Harry tried to push him off, but Louis only looked at him’’You’re staying.’’, Louis said, which made Harry raise his brow.’’Oh yeah, am I?’’, he asked and heard Louis hum. Harry leaned closer now and whispered back ‘‘Make me.’’.

Louis smirked and caught his lips with his own, pushing him down on the sofa and stripping his clothes down. He kissed and suckled on Harry’s skin to leave some marks on his boyfriend’s neck and chest. Harry moaned quietly and bit Louis’ lip a bit. Louis was too busy with undressing Harry to notice the bite though. Louis stroked over his boyfriend’s milky skin and looked at the panties that Harry was wearing. The curly one just winked at him.’’New ones only for you.’’, he said and watched Louis lick his own lips.’’Been wearing them since the party.’’.

’’Gorgeous.’’, Louis whispered while leaning down to kiss around Harry’s tummy, once also rubbing his lips against the little piercing Harry hard and his v-line. He slowly pulled down the panties. Harry only looked at his aroused boyfriend and smirked. Louis continued kissing down there and then after a while lined himself up with Harry’s hole after putting on a condom and some lube. They both moaned in unison and made out again whileLouis thrusted in immediately and moved fast. He intertwined their hands and received moans from Harry to his mouth, which made him even keener. Harry ran his hands down Louis’ back and grabbed his hair with the other hand. The other hand was being used for digging his fingers into Louis’ shoulder.

Louis groaned and threw his head back while thrusting deeper and deeper into Harry’s tight little hole. He hid his face between Harry’ neck and shoulder and held him closer by his waist. Harry let out a lout ’’ah‘' while Louis came on his bare stomach and chest. Louis hit Harry’s prostate several times, teasing the spot a bit and making it a bit sensitive, which led to Harry releasing.

They were both breathing loudly until Louis kissed him sloppily again. He pulled away after a while and chuckled to himself, letting out a sigh and resting his head on his taller boyfriend’s chest, kissing the skin.’’You’re still staying.’’, he said and grinned. Harry looked at Louis a bit tiredly and smiled, nodding.’’Yes I am.’’, he said while Louis pulled out. He threw away the used condom and lied down next to Harry again.

Harry took the blanket that was lying next to them. Louis pulled it away from him though, which made Harry look at him.’’I hate you.’’, he said and Louis laughed, pulling him close. He put the blanket over the both of them and pecked his forehead.’’I hate you too. Good night.’’, he said and smiled. They both closed their eyes after a while and slept at Louis’ house for tonight.

The next morning, Harry got ready and did his skin care routine over at Louis’ house. He always left them at Louis’ house, which annoyed the older boy, but since Harry is very serious about his skin looking good, he has to deal with it and respects it. Louis drove Harry to his home and they kissed goodbye. Harry walked back into his home and heard his parents fight. _Probably because of their neighbor again…,_  he thought to himself. He sighed and sneaked upstairs, because he didn’t want his parents to see him now.

He lied down on his bed and looked at the homework he had. But he didn’t do them anyways. He decided to put on his headphones and listen to his music while lying on his bed and staring out of his big window.

After a while, he head his phone buzz. It was Louis, who had sent something about another party going down at a friends house and asking if they should both go. Harry sighed and send him a reply.

_sorry babe, i want to spend the rest of the day a bit relaxed. have fun if you go on your own. x_

He looked over at his door and decided to get up and open it. All he could still hear was his parents yelling at each other. He heard a sniffle and looked over to where it came from It was Gemma, standing in the door frame of her room, crying without making any other sounds. He walked over to her and pushed her into her room gently, closing the door behind them both. He hugged her and sighed.’’They won’t get a divorce, don’t worry…’’, I mumbled. Gemma looked at Harry with teary eyes and sniffled.’’How’re you so sure about that?’’, she asked. Harry sighed and looked at her.’’They’ve been married for 18 years! Nothing will happen.’’, he said.

.

The next morning, Harry woke up and felt exhausted. He should really get a sleeping schedule. He texted Louis and sighed.

_should i stay in bed or get out of it?_

It wasn’t that much longer until Louis replied with:

_what about you get out of your bed and get in mine? ;)_

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. That is his boyfriend.

At school, Harry was waiting for Louis before lunch break. Liam walked along and smiled at him.’’Hi, Harry. Waiting for Louis?’’, he asked and Harry nodded. Then he smirked. _What about we tease Louis a little?_ , he thought to himself. He knew that Louis is the jealous type of boyfriend and to be honest, he hasn’t teased Louis in this way since forever.

He came a bit closer to Liam and smirked a little.’’And what about you? Did you come home safely after all that vomiting at the party?’’, he asked. He tricked Liam into thinking he’s just normally talking to him, but from far away it look pretty much like they were flirting.

And when Louis came out of his classroom and saw them both, he furrowed his eyebrows because it did look like they were heavily flirting. Harry was a great actor. Louis walked towards them and raised a brow, clearing his throat.’’Um, hello?’’.

Harry turned to him and acted as if he was surprised to see Louis there.’’Oh, hi Louis! I didn’t even see you there.’’, he said and Liam looked at him with a warm smile.’’Hey, mate! Harry was just talking to me-’’.’’Yeah, yeah.’’, Louis interrupted him, his jealousy obviously showing. He looked at him.’’Harry, could we go to the cafeteria, please?’’, he asked and smiled in a fake way. Harry nodded and said goodbye to Liam.

Louis snorted and shook his head.’’What was that for?’’, he asked. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, acting oblivious.’’What do you mean?’’, he asked. Louis looked at him.’’You were trying to make me jealous.’’. Harry chuckled.’’First of all: I _did_ make you jealous… and yeah, I just… wanted to tease you.’’. Louis laughed and nodded.’’You’re such a hoe.’’, he said. Harry smirked.  
’’And you’re a moron.’’.

 

And a few hours later, they were lying in Harry’ bed at home, heavily making out. Oh, and maybe also a blanket was covering them because Louis’ dick was also making out with Harry’s ass. What a cute couple they are. It was more like Harry just casually riding Louis’ dick and also lying on his chest and kissing him. Louis massaged his are and moaned in his mouth.’’Fuck, Haz…’’. 

And there was someone coming towards Harry’s room but Louis couldn’t care less. Harry moaned back and sucked on Louis’ tongue.

Suddenly, the door opened and it was Anne. She sighed and had some freshly washed clothes, which she put in Harry’s wardrobe then.’’Again?’’, she asked and Harry just groaned. Both son and mother were used to this. Harry showed her his middle finger while still making out with Louis, who was completely gone and didn’t even notice Anne in the room. He was so fucking hard. She left the room and then said ’’Have fun, you two.’’.’’Fuck off, mom!’’, Harry said into Louis’ mouth while still kissing him.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and pulled away.’’Mom?’’, he asked and Harry chuckled, just kissing him again.

They came after a while, but Harry let Louis have a second round because he knew he needed some sex now to keep his cool for the next few days. Harry rode his dick in circular motions and watched Louis moan and groan while Harry just smirked. And then they both came in unison again.

 .

 

Later that week, Harry was sitting close to his window after school and looked outside for a moment. He rolled his eyes at a sappy couple that was making out in front of… Tracy’s house? Wait… that’s…. fuck. Harry widened his eyes and quickly took his phone out to take a picture and zoomed on it. _That’s my fucking dad_ , he thought to himself. How fucking ironic… he thought they would never even lay a finger on each other!

And what about his mom… did she know? Was that why they fight so often?

They continued making out, not aware that Harry was watching them. Harry decided to get up and go to Gemma’s room. He was debating on whether to tell her or not. It would be the best decision to tell her, right? She deserves to know the truth.

When he opened the door, he saw Gemma sitting on the floor. She was currently busy with drawing something. Harry looked at it and raised a brow.’’Are you drawing your gay porn images again?’’, he asked and she jumped a bit, rolling her eyes at her younger brother’s comment then.’’This isn’t a penis, Harry. It’s a worm.’’, she explained.’’Why the hell are you drawing a worm then?’’, Harry asked confusedly. She sighed and looked down at it.’’Because worms should be appreciated.’’, she said.

Harry looked at her.’’You are so weird.’’, he said.’’Ditto.’’, she replied and smiled a little, looking at her brother.’’No, it’s for my biology homework.’’, she said and turned away again.’’What’s up, H? Why’d you come in my room?’’, she suddenly asked and continued drawing. Harry sighed and looked down at his feet. _I shouldn’t show her the photos…_ , Harry thought. _It would ruin everything for her._

He sat down next to her.’’I was just…’’, he looked at her and bit his lip. Sometimes Harry wondered how his sister handles everything. She is such a fragile soul and so nice, but has to deal with so much shit.’’Wanted to look after you and see how you’re doing.’’, he lied and smiled a bit at her. She chuckled and looked at Harry.’’Come on, Haz. You’re never like this.’’, she said and watched Harry sit down on the bed now.’’What’s wrong?’’, she asked and sat down on the bed now too.

Harry looked at her. It was hard for him to do it, but he sighed and looked at his phone. He opened the pictures and showed them to her. She looked at them, furrowing her brows and looking very confused.’’Dad is making out with Tracy…’’, he mumbled and Gemma looked at him with trembling lips, tears forming in her eyes.’’A-Are you sure that’t them?’’, she asked and snatched the phone from him, looking at the picture again.’’Are you sure that they’re actually kissing? Or… maybe that’s another couple…’’.

The curly head sighed and swiped to the side, zooming into another photo where you could see their father’s face very well. She stared at it in disbelief and Harry looked at her sister.’’I’m sure it’s him…’’, he muttered. Gemma teared up even more and looked at her brother.’’You said nothing will happen!’’, she shouted at him angrily, the frustration in her voice very obvious. Harry was getting angry now too.’’Why the fuck are you yelling at me?’’, he yelled back.’’I’m not the fucking cheater in this family!’’, he shouted and Gemma started sobbing. He looked at her and just huffed, leaving her room.  
He ran to his room and took his phone, texting Louis.

_if you’re not here in 10 minutes, i’m walking to your apartment on my own._

He grabbed some of his things and walked downstairs and out of the building.

  
When Louis arrived, he sat down in his boyfriend’s car. He looked at the blue eyed boy, who smirked at him weirdly. Louis tried to lean in to kiss him, but Harry pushed him away. He furrowed his eyebrows.’’What’s wrong, Ms. Bitch?’’, Louis asked and chuckled. Harry smelled his breath and looked at him angrily.’’Are you fucking drunk? Seriously?’’, he asked and Louis squeezed his thigh, trying to come closer again. Harry slapped his cheek, getting out of the car as fast as he got in.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and started driving again, following Harry, who was walking into the direction of nowhere.’’God, you need to get fucked real hard, Harold.’’, he mumbled. Then, he sighed and rolled down the window.’’Get in.’’, he said, but Harry continued walking.

They continued this until Harry’s father suddenly came out of Tracy’s garden and saw him. Harry looked back at him and then immediately got into Louis’ car, sitting down in the backseat area.’’Drive away. Now.’’, he said and Louis did it.

When they were far way from his house, Louis looked at him through the rearview mirror. He wasn’t really drunk, but yeah, maybe a little tipsy. But sober enough to notice that this situation is very weird.’’What’s going on right now? Why is this happening?’’, he asked and looked back at the road, waiting for an explanation. Harry looked out of the window.’’Mind your own fucking business…’’, he mumbled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

He wiped at his eyes. _Fuck. You can’t cry now, Harry_ , he said to himself in his thoughts. _You haven’t cried in years_. He kicked a different seat and then suddenly broke down into tears against his own will in the matter of a few seconds. It just overwhelmed him. Everything was too much right now.

Louis looked at him again, furrowing his eyebrows in a worried way. He pulled off to the side and got out of the car to open Harry’s door and sit down next to him and pulling him into a hug.’’What’s wrong, love?’’, he asked, trying to calm the younger boy. Harry sobbed into Louis’ shoulders.’’W-We are all fucking liars!’’, he said loudly and sniffled.’’M-My father is a fucking liar, he isn’t in love with the w-woman who calls herself m-my mother! My mother is a fucking liar, she do-doesn’t even try h-her best to keep my father and h-her relationship with him!’’, he said and all Louis did was look at the green eyed boy, who was crying madly in his arms.’’You—You are a fucking liar too, be-because I know you used to c-care about your family b-but now you act like you don’t give a fuck a-about them because they didn’t accept your sexuality!’’, he breathed quickly and looked at Louis.  
  
’’And I am a fucking liar. I’m not the person I always try to be. I’m not that cool guy you have as a boyfriend, no. I have feelings too! And they get hurt, even when I don’t want to feel fucking anything!’’, he yelled the last part and Louis looked at him with soft eyes, while Harry still continued sobbing.’’We all l-lie to be the p-person who we want to be.. o-or others w-want us to be. Just to h-hide our heartbreak and seem perfect! B-But we aren’t. We aren’t and will never be perfect…’’.

Louis sighed and looked at him.’’I never wanted you to act like you don’t have feelings.’’, he said and pulled his boyfriend close and kissed his head.’’What happened, babe?’’, he asked. Harry sobbed and closed his eyes, just letting Louis hold him while he calmed down a bit.’’My father is cheating on my mum… and they’re fighting a lot.’’. Louis frowned.’’Why didn’t you tell me about it?’’, he asked and brushed through his curls. He sighed and pressed his lips on Harry’s head. Harry only looked at him with red eyes and sniffled, wiping at his eyes. Louis pouted and caressed his cheek. He didn’t like seeing Harry like this.’’What about you stay with me for a while? At my place?’’, he suggested. Harry shook his head.’’Can’t..’’, he mumbled.’’My sister is a mess now and…even though I never really was that brother that cuddles her a lot or gives her love, I don’t want to leave her alone like that.’’. Louis nodded and smiled a little.’’Yeah, okay…’’, he said and looked down.’’Where did you wanna go then? Why’d you bring your stuff?’’, he asked and pointed at his bag.

Harry sighed.’’I was just angry and wanted to leave.’’, he mumbled and put his face in his palms.’’I didn’t really have a plan.’’. He closed his eyes.’’What about you staying at my place though?’’, Harry suddenly asked and looked at Louis, who nodded.’’Yeah, of course, love.’’, he said. Harry kissed his lips and sucked a little on them as a thank you, leaning his forehead against Louis’ then. He stared into his cerulean blue eyes and pulled his lips apart.’’Then drive to my house, okay?’’, he asked.  
Louis smiled softly and kissed his temple, nodding. He got out of the car and sat down in the driver’s seat, driving back to Harry’s house.

They both walked into Harry’s room when they arrived, Harry’s mum not really reacting when they came into the house, since she was busy in the kitchen. And Gemma… Harry really didn’t know what Gemma’s up to. Her door was locked and Harry couldn’t hear any noises coming from her room. He bit his lip and took Louis’ hand as they lied down on his bed. Louis frowned and stroked over his cheek.’’Love… don’t be sad.’’, he said and sighed, pulling Harry close.

Harry hugged him back and sighed. He kissed his cheek and said ’’I love you.’’. Louis smiled widely and pressed his lips on his forehead.’’I love you too.’’, he said and closed his eyes.’’Let’s rest now, yeah?’’. Harry nodded and closed his eyes, lying his head down on Louis’ chest. They both fell asleep after a while.

.

 

When Louis felt someone shuffling around next to him, he slowly opened his eyes and knew it was the next morning. He looked over and sighed. After pulling Harry close, who now held onto him tightly in his sleep, he closed his eyes again.

Later on, Harry could feel someone kissing his face anyways. He was trying to wake Harry up again, so when the curly head slowly opened his eyes, Louis chuckled and looked at him.’’It’s noon.’’, he said and smiled.’’No one’s downstairs…’’. Harry looked back at him.’’No school today?’’, he asked and received a nod from Louis.’’We’re skipping?’’. Louis smiled and just carried Harry up and for the first time in a while, he carried Harry through the whole house.

He put him down on the sofa and looked at him with soft eyes. Then he looked at the kitchen and told Harry that he’d be back in five minutes. And when he came back, they were both sitting on the couch and eating breakfast, Harry’s eyes focused on his feet. Louis looked around.’’Is Gemma in a sleepover? Haven’t seen her the whole morning.’’, he asked and looked over at Harry, biting his lip. Harry shrugged.’’I actually don’t know…’’, he mumbled.

And as if on cue, the door opened. It was Gemma. Harry looked at her and quickly got up.’’Hey, Gems… um, could we like.. talk?’’, he asked. She looked at him and saw Louis sitting in the living room. Then, she nodded.’’In my room.’’, she said and Harry followed her upstairs.

They both sat down on Gemma’s bed and Harry sighed.’’Gemma… I’m very sorry, I—’’. He suddenly got interrupted by her pulling him in a hug. He was a bit confused and furrowed his eyebrows.’’Don’t say a word…’’, she mumbled.’’Just… hug me, please..’’.

And that’s what Harry did. He hugged his sister. And it felt like he had an actual family again. Not one that was constantly fighting…

A few days passed and Louis had left again after a while. He heard all the fights, all the yelling, all the bad words. And every evening , he held harry and protected him and soothed him from crying. Sometimes he covered his ears because he really didn’t want his boyfriend to feel like this. It was horrible for the both of them. Because Harry made Louis happy and Louis made Harry happy. But right now, no one was happy. It was so weird because it felt like just yesterday the would go to parties on a daily basis and drink and have fun. It all changed so quickly.

On a very dark and rainy monday, Anne smacked a paper on the table in front of Harry and Gemma. Gemma looked at her confusedly and Harry quickly read what it said.’’We’re getting a divorce. Your father and I.’’.

Harry dropped his spoon and looked at her, shocked and angry about this whole thing. He felt like he could’ve stopped this… but actually, he couldn’t.

He didn’t know how, but he found himself running to Louis’ apartment a bit later, some cars nearly running over him. His vision was blurry because of the tears in his eyes.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows when his bell rang. He looked at his door and groaned when the ball rang again. But then he widened his eyes when he saw Harry.’’W-What—’’. He got interrupted by Harry crying loudly and choking out an explanation.’’They’re getting a divorce. Louis looked at him with worried eyes and hugged him tightly. He rubbed Harry’s back soothingly and closed the door.

  
Harry never went home again after that. Louis was there for him and Harry actually became a better person. He wasn’t rude anymore and he was educating himself.  
At the end of the year, Harry finished school together with Louis and they took Gemma with them as they did a roadtrip through Europe.

It wasn’t the happy ending everyone wished to see, but it was **their** happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending wasn't too sudden but I finally wanted to end this  
> again, thanks to shai!  
> I love you a lot and a happy new year to everyone!  
> hopefully I will write some more stuff this year
> 
> sorry if there were mistakes in this I didn't read over it again :D


End file.
